


Рождество в Су-Фолс - 2

by Alrami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrami/pseuds/Alrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин всё исправил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождество в Су-Фолс - 2

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  По многочисленным просьбам читателей.

1.

 

Сэмми проводит почти всё время, сидя на подоконнике и глядя на улицу. Иногда выходит поиграть с ребятами, но те смотрят на него с жалостью и бросают мяч, словно трёхлетней девчонке, – слабо и точно, чтобы поймал наверняка; потом зовут обедать. Сэм сходил к соседям два раза, вытерпел сочувственные вздохи-ахи и решил, что подоконник – лучшее место на свете.

Для папы лучшее место – за кухонным столом с бутылкой виски и стаканом. В первый раз Сэм увидел его пьяным вечером после похорон. Сэм плакал, и папа плакал, обнимая его, и просил потерпеть, говорил, мол, виски ему нужно, чтобы пережить несколько дней, а потом всё будет так, как раньше… Пошла уже третья неделя, но как раньше не стало.

Зазвонил телефон.  
\- Возьми трубку! – кричит Джон.  
Сэм берёт и слышит хриплый мужской голос:  
\- Это кто? Сэм? Как ты, малыш? Где отец?  
\- Он… он не может подойти.  
\- Передай ему, звонил Бобби Сингер. Мы с Дином будем через полчаса.  
Сэму не нравится, что незнакомый дядька назвал его малышом. Но, поразмыслив, он решает: может, потому и назвал, не зная, что Сэму уже десять лет.

Войдя в кухню, он с радостью видит: отец не допил и первый стакан. Более того, услышав о визитёрах, Джон убирает спиртное в шкаф и подставляет голову под струю холодной воды прямо в мойке.  
\- Папа, кто это?  
\- Старый друг. Мы очень давно не виделись. С тех пор, как Бобби… у Бобби горе случилось. – Джон вытирает голову тем, что попалось под руку, - снятым с крючка фартуком Мэри.  
\- А Дин? Его сын?  
\- У Сингера нет детей. Скорее, кто-нибудь из приятелей.

Пребывание на подоконнике обретает смысл. Джон жарит отбивные, из кухни доносится шипение раскалённого масла и ругань вполголоса. Сэм следит за проезжей частью и ловит момент, когда бежевый с синим микроавтобус сворачивает к дому.

Машина останавливается, одновременно открываются дверцы, и наружу выбираются двое: с пассажирского места – бородатый крепыш в кепке и коротком пуховике, с водительского – вихрастый мальчишка в большой для него армейской куртке песочного цвета. Конечно, паренёк старше, но Сэм почему-то сомневается, что и через три-четыре года отец позволит ему водить машину.

Сэм бежит к двери и открывает, не дожидаясь стука.  
\- Привет, - говорит дядька, входя первым. – Я Бобби. А это Дин.  
Русоволосый мальчик кивает Сэму и по-взрослому протягивает руку.  
Из кухни, откуда тянет подгоревшим мясом, спешит Джон.  
\- Ты всё-таки приехал… - произносит Винчестер, и его голос срывается.  
\- Прости, раньше не смог, мы охотились в Аризоне. Закончили дело и сразу к тебе, гнали вовсю. Дин дольше меня был за рулём.  
Джон поворачивается к подростку:  
\- Привет… э-э…  
\- Это мой сын, - сообщает Бобби.  
\- Ты очень похож на отца, - зачем-то говорит Джон; во внешности Сингеров нет ничего общего.  
\- Ага, копия, - соглашается Дин, уголок рта дрогает в улыбке.  
\- Там обед, - торопится Винчестер. – Вы, наверное, есть хотите…  
Сингеры переглядываются, и младший говорит:  
\- Спасибо, я не голоден. Просто подожду.  
Джон указывает на большой диван в гостиной. Мальчик снимает куртку, и Винчестеры с изумлением видят ремни наплечной кобуры на его свитере.  
\- Бобби, - тихо говорит Джон, - он ребёнок…  
\- Он охотник.  
Уровень Сэмовой зависти ударяет в самый верхний колокольчик. Он пробует заглушить звон той мыслью, что пистолет просто не может быть настоящим! Наверняка там пластмассовая игрушка, из которой даже бедного воробья не застрелишь. Охотник!  
Бобби следит за тем, как сын усаживается, берёт со столика журнал, и поворачивается к Винчестеру.  
\- Сможешь поговорить?  
\- Да, - отвечает Джон, - уже смогу.

Сэм пробирается на кухню следом за мужчинами и устраивается на табурете в закутке между холодильником и окном; он надеется услышать важное до того, как прогонят.  
Бобби пытается разрезать чёрную и жёсткую, как подошва, отбивную, безуспешно скребёт ножом по тарелке и, оставив попытки, намазывает кусок хлеба горчицей.  
Джон ставит перед ним бутылку пива, предлагает виски.  
\- Я завязал, - отказывается Сингер.  
\- Давно ли? – в голосе Джона неприкрытая ирония.  
\- С тех пор, как сын появился.  
\- Откуда он у тебя?  
\- Расскажу позже. Сначала твои дела. Кстати, малыш здесь не лишний?  
\- Сэмми, посмотри телевизор.  
По тону отца Сэм понимает, что лучше не спорить.

Дождавшись, пока мальчик выйдет в гостиную, Сингер спрашивает:  
\- Как я понял, Мэри убил не простой грабитель?  
Звякая горлышком о стакан, Джон наливает себе спиртное и выпивает одним глотком.  
\- В полиции сказали, я его спугнул. Неудачное ограбление… Бобби, вор не убивает точным ударом в сердце так, что даже крови почти нет. И не использует для этого древний кинжал. Вот, зарисовал по памяти.  
Винчестер протягивает другу затёртый на сгибах лист бумаги. Бобби рассматривает набросок странного кинжала с изогнутой деревянной ручкой и прямым обоюдоострым клинком.  
\- На плоскости были какие-то письмена, но я их не разглядел, не до того было.  
\- Никогда не видел ничего подобного, - сознаётся Бобби. – Похоже на ритуальное убийство. Прости… У меня нет знакомств среди копов Лоуренса, но я попробую подержать в руках этот кинжал. Ты правильно сделал, что обратился ко мне.  
\- Старик, это я должен просить прощения за то, что не поверил, когда ты рассказывал об обстоятельствах гибели Карен. Почему люди слепы и глухи, пока беда не коснётся их самих?! Ты считаешь, в смерти Мэри виновато сверхъестественное?  
\- Почти не сомневаюсь.  
\- Тогда, может, скажешь, что было рассыпано на окне?  
Бобби заглядывает в конверт, осторожно нюхает жёлтый порошок и поднимает глаза на Джона.  
\- Сера. Твою жену убил демон.  
Винчестер резко краснеет, затем краска отливает от его лица.  
\- Не похоже, чтобы ты шутил.  
\- Какие шутки… Демоны так же реальны, как мы с тобой. Как этот стол. Как мясо, которое ты безбожно сжёг.  
\- Что же мне теперь делать?  
\- Я нарочно приехал на минивэне, чтобы забрать вас с пожитками к себе. Творится странное и страшное, Джон; нельзя оставаться одним. Кстати, как Сэм переживает всё это? Его не напугали?  
\- Он спал. Его разбудил шум внизу, когда я вызвал копов. К счастью, он не видел мать… Бобби, я жизнь положу на то, чтобы отомстить за Мэри! Я прикончу тварь! Сделаю всё, чтобы обезопасить жизнь Сэма!  
Теперь уже Сингер подливает виски в стакан Джона.  
\- Я помогу, - мягко говорит он, - мы разберёмся. Давай собираться, утром нужно выехать.  
Джон пьёт, сидит молча, и его понемногу отпускает.  
\- Ты обещал рассказать о сыне. Взял мальчика из приюта?  
\- Я всем так говорю, - смущённо и радостно улыбается Бобби. – Ну, не хочется в психушку на старости лет…

 

Пять лет назад Роберт Стивен Сингер намеревался отмечать Рождество так же, как и все предыдущие годы, – медленно напиваясь до бессознательного состояния.  
Он отвернул фотографию покойной жены к стене - негоже Карен смотреть на безобразие - и устроился в кресле с непочатой бутылкой. За окном было ещё светло, но снег приобретал сиреневый оттенок, как это всегда бывает перед сумерками, и каёмка неба над лесом наливалась алым – к завтрашнему ветру.  
Бобби проверил, есть ли ещё бутылки рядом, чтобы лишний раз не вставать, включил телевизор без звука - для компании - и отвернул пробку, предвкушая дурман, изгоняющий боль и призраков. 

И в тот же момент загавкали собаки. Ротвейлер и доберман бегали на воле и лаяли незнакомо: не оповещающе, когда подъезжал кто-то из приятелей, не злобно, когда на «Автосвалку Сингера» лез чужак, не весело, гоняя птиц, – неуверенно подавали голос, словно звали хозяина, мол, выйди, посмотри.

Пересилив себя, Бобби поднялся, на всякий случай сунув револьвер за пояс, и, встав на пороге, обозрел владения. Укутанные снегом старые машины, собачьи следы вокруг крыльца и сами замолкшие псы, помахивающие хвостами. Тишь и благодать.  
Сингер сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы кинуть Смиту и Вессону по половине котлеты в качестве рождественского лакомства, и запнулся. И только тогда посмотрел вниз, под ноги.

Тепло укутанный ребёнок спокойно спал на мёрзлых досках, как в своей постели. Снег на ступенях был нетронут. Словно кто-то сверху, не касаясь земли, положил малыша к дому старого пьяницы – так бережно, так невесомо, что тот даже не проснулся.

Бобби наклонился к подкидышу. Светлое личико со здоровым румянцем и миловидными чертами могло принадлежать и мальчику, и девочке; волосы скрывал наброшенный до бровей капюшон.  
Сингер поднял лёгкое тельце, малыш вздохнул, собаки недоумённо засопели.

Уложив ребёнка на софу, Бобби выпутал его из мужского кардигана, серо-голубого, старомодной вязки «жгутами».  
Это был мальчик лет восьми - русые волосы шапочкой, длинные пушистые ресницы, веснушки, – одетый в свитер, джинсовый комбинезон, ботинки с мехом.  
Сингер присмотрелся: на правой стороне лица – от виска через щёку до уголка рта – белела нитка давно зажившей раны. Насколько охотник разбирался в шрамах, этот был старше владельца лет на двадцать.

Заскорузлой ладонью Бобби отвёл чёлку и дотронулся до лба – проверить, нет ли температуры.  
Мальчик шевельнулся от прикосновения, распахнул несонные глаза - зелёные, как просвеченный солнцем виноград, и улыбнулся – настолько знакомо, что у Сингера горячо и пушисто заворочалось в груди.  
\- Привет… Дин, - прошептал он. И в счастливом смятении подумал: почему именно Дин, а не Том или Джек?  
\- С Рождеством, папа!  
Мальчуган сел и огляделся.  
\- Тут кофта была, тебе в подарок.  
\- Здесь она… - голос никак не желал подчиняться. – Хорошая кофта… С Рождеством и тебя…  
Подкидыш крепко обхватил его за шею и прижался щекой к седой щетине. Бобби обнял Дина. Под рукой гулко билось маленькое сердце, отбивая такт: род-ной, род-ной…  
\- А где ёлка? – спросил мальчик. – Ты забыл?  
\- Я просто не успел. Поедем, купим самую красивую. И игрушки.

 

Винчестер смотрит на Бобби, сияющего, как рождественское дерево, и осознаёт, что сам улыбается – впервые за три недели.  
\- Ты хоть понял, что произошло?  
\- Нет. Хотя сначала пытался разобраться, но ничего не нашёл и понял – не надо. Спроворить бумаги для меня не проблема… Этот мальчик – вся моя жизнь, Джон; какая разница, как он попал ко мне. И ты, приятель, завязывай. – Сингер кладёт ладонь, закрывая стакан с виски. – У нас столько дел! Надо вырастить сыновей и перебить как можно больше нечисти. Мы не можем вернуть любимых, но в состоянии спасти других людей.  
\- Сначала я найду убийцу Мэри! – Винчестер высвобождает стакан и допивает виски.  
\- Найдёшь, - уверенно говорит Бобби. – Я помогу.

* * *

Сэм садится на диван, включает телевизор. Делает вид, что смотрит мультик, а сам косится на гостя, читающего старый автомобильный журнал.  
Дин снял свитер, он сложен под локтем; наверное, и кобура там же. Остался в синей футболке; на шее на каучуковом шнурке висит кулон в виде рогатой маски. Перелистывающие страницы руки совсем не похожи на детские. То есть они маленькие, но какие-то… натруженные: в мозолях, ссадинах и тёмных, въевшихся под кожу пятнах. А мама дрожала над каждой царапиной Сэмми и целовала порезанный пальчик… Мама!  
Всхлип вырывается неожиданно даже для Сэма и звучит слишком громко.  
\- Ты чего, суслик?  
Сэм вытирает лицо рукавом, собирается огрызнуться тем же насмешливым тоном, но видит глаза Дина – грустные и внимательные.  
\- У меня мама умерла…  
\- Я слышал, жалко… Моя тоже.  
\- Правда? Давно?  
\- Я мелкий был, четыре года. Совсем её не помню.

Сэм вздыхает. То, что у Дина нет мамы, сближает с незнакомым мальчишкой, делает почти родственником. Тем, кому хочется открыть тайну, которая уже много дней чешется на языке и свербит в горле. Взрослые не поймут, засмеют или, что ещё хуже, отправят к врачу.

Сэм колеблется, поглядывая в сторону кухни, откуда доносятся мужские голоса.  
Дин откладывает журнал, ерошит короткие светлые волосы и чуть стеснительно спрашивает:  
\- Так ты не против пожить у нас?  
Против?! Да Сэм не знает, как вырваться из ставшего чужим и жутким дома! Он пытался объяснить отцу, что не может находиться в здании, превратившемся в мамин гроб, но папа твердил невнятное: потерпи, переживём…  
\- Нет, хочу, очень хочу… Дин, можно, я расскажу? Только не думай, я не чокнутый. Мне посоветоваться надо.  
Дин поворачивается к нему – одним коленом на диване – и кивает:  
\- Валяй, Сэмми.  
Если бы он опять назвал Сэма сусликом или малышом, тот не решился открыть рот. Но «Сэмми» разрушило все преграды.  
\- Только не смейся… А что, если чудовища существуют? Всякие вампиры, оборотни… Они не в кино, а на самом деле.

Дин не двигается, но Сэм кожей чувствует, как напрягся его собеседник.  
\- Как такое могло прийти тебе в голову?  
Это не насмешка, а самый настоящий серьёзный вопрос.  
\- Я видел монстра, - выпаливает Сэм и проверяюще смотрит на Сингера-младшего. А тот глядит на собеседника молча, с тем же сдержанным напряжением. – В ту ночь, когда умерла мама. У меня всегда горит ночник… ну, я пока побаиваюсь темноты. («И правильно делаешь», - говорит Дин.) Он замигал и погас. Немножко света было из окна, от уличного фонаря. Я не заметил, как появилось оно. Через дверь не входило, точно. Оно было, как человек. Я испугался, но ни встать, ни закричать не мог. Оно подошло ко мне и стало капать чем-то на губы; когда в рот протекло, это оказалась самая-пресамая горчайшая горькая горечь на свете! Оно засмеялось, и загорелись глаза, ну, знаешь, как жёлтые ёлочные фонарики. Только они были злые и страшные. И стало видно, что оно из своей руки мне капает. Кровью… - последнее слово Сэм прошептал. – Потом оно исчезло, а мне стало плохо, затошнило, голова закружилась, я будто провалился куда-то… Папе сказать не мог, он и так был сам не свой, а тут я со своими бреднями.

Сэма колотит мелкая знобкая дрожь. Дин придвигается к нему и кладёт руку на плечо – просто и уверенно, словно делал это тысячу раз.  
\- Сэмми, ты знаешь, кто мой отец?  
\- Автомеханик?  
\- Да. А ещё охотник на нечисть. Он очень много знает о тварях. Иногда мне кажется, он знает всё.  
\- Значит, я не сумасшедший?  
\- Нет. Монстр был взаправду. Сейчас мы пойдём и расскажем о желтоглазом, ладно? А утром уедем в Су-Фолс. И, Сэм…  
\- Что? – Сэма вдруг перестаёт трясти; от крепкой ладони растекается тепло и спокойствие. Он хочет прижаться к Дину, но стесняется, не по-мужски это, и так сопли распустил.  
\- Ничего не бойся, больше никакое чудище до тебя не доберётся. Я буду присматривать за тобой. Ну, как за младшим братом, что ли… 

 

2.

 

\- Сэмми, проснись и пой!  
Голос у Дина звонкий, как будильник, и такой же противный. Кричит с лестницы, а словно над ухом.  
Сэм сладко потягивается, но не спешит вылезать из-под одеяла.

Мальчики делят огромную чердачную комнату. Несмотря на размеры, она тёплая и уютная, но первые ночи Сэм никак не мог привыкнуть к новому месту, трудно засыпал и иногда пробуждался от собственного плача.  
В одну из таких минут, вытирая мокрое лицо углом одеяла, он вдруг увидел Дина, стоявшего в ногах. Взъерошенный, худенький, в сползающих пижамных штанах и старой майке, он не сказал ни слова, просто сел на постель так, чтобы Сэм мог взять его за руку. Это стало спасением. Сэму было хорошо и спокойно от присутствия нового друга, даже не мучили угрызения совести из-за того, что Дин не высыпался и бродил целый день, как зомби.  
Настолько не мучили, что, когда сон наладился, и у младшего Сингера появилась возможность всласть дрыхнуть на своей кровати, Сэм однажды попытался фальшиво похныкать, чтобы Дин пришёл утешать, но получил метко прилетевшей подушкой.

Месяц пролетел, как один день, но мальчику кажется, он всегда жил у Сингеров. То есть у себя… Бобби сразу сказал: «Это ваш дом. Только книги кладите на место».  
Папа сначала заговаривал об аренде особнячка на соседней улице, но потом перестал об этом вспоминать. Тем более, у них с Бобби появились какие-то дела. Папа называет их работой, но Сэм прекрасно понимает, что они не имеют никакого отношения к автомобилям.  
Отцы начали уезжать с оружием на день-два, возвращались странными, какими-то очумевшими, в грязи и царапинах. Папа первым делом хватал Сэма, прижимал к холодной кожанке, спрашивал, не скрывая беспокойства: «С тобой всё хорошо?» А Сингеры просто переглядывались: «Порядок?» - «Да».  
У Сэма даже нет времени скучать по папе, потому что Дин рядом. Через знакомого врача Бобби сделал сыну справку о болезни, и тот с удовольствием прогуливает уроки, присматривая за маленьким Винчестером.

Мамин портрет стоит на прикроватной тумбочке; каждое утро Сэм поворачивается, чтобы увидеть её улыбку и поздороваться. Он и сейчас шепчет: «Привет, мам…»  
\- Сэ-эм! – трезвонит Дин. – Если ты сейчас не оторвёшь свою задницу от постели, я приду и вылью за шиворот горячую колу! Чтоб ты ещё и слипся!  
Дин изобретателен в методах побудки, но пока не воплощал свои угрозы в жизнь. А вдруг?!  
Сэм смеётся и на всякий случай вскакивает.

Он умывается и чистит зубы, стараясь не смотреться в зеркало. Потому, что ничего хорошего там не увидит, только пухлые хомячьи щёки и косые глаза. Соседка миссис Ланг так и сказала: «Рас-косые»… Толстяков в школе дразнят. Сэм пойдёт в школу совсем скоро, после праздников, хорошо, что Дин и там будет рядом. Никто не посмеет обидеть, зная, что у него такой… такой… старший брат.

 

Дин хотел залить молоком кукурузные хлопья, но подумал, что в сочельник завтрак должен быть всё-таки праздничным. Он поджаривает тосты, открывает банки с клубничным конфитюром, абрикосовым желе и шоколадным маслом. Сладкоежка наверняка обрадуется.  
Сэм плетётся из ванной, будучи не в лучшем расположении духа, но при виде вкусностей оживляется, румянится.  
\- Папа не звонил? – спрашивает он с набитым ртом.  
\- Звонил, - на голубом глазу врёт Дин. – У них движок барахлит, собираются заехать в сервис. Вечером будут.  
Не говорить же мелкому, что никто не объявлялся, что отцы должны были вернуться ещё вчера утром и что он всю ночь продремал возле молчащего телефона.  
Вот чего не должен видеть Сэм – его растерянности и страха. Нельзя тянуть его обратно в тёмный мир, откуда малыш только недавно выбрался – перестал плакать по ночам и вспоминать о Желтоглазом.

 

В свои четырнадцать Дин успел вдосталь хлебнуть охотничьей жизни.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы она ему нравилась, но и против он ничего не имел, может быть, потому, что иного пути для себя не видел. Кто-то ведь должен спасать людей, которые попали в кишащую кровожадными тварями темноту, и выводить их обратно – в нормальное бытиё.  
Дин был не старше Сэма, когда отец поведал ему об изнанке мира. Даже не об изнанке – о полноправной составляющей. И сказал, что Дин должен научиться защищать себя и других.

Наука была пугающей, изматывающей и притягательной.  
Бобби взял на себя теорию и преподносил бестиологию со свойственными ему обстоятельностью и терпением. Впрочем, сын схватывал всё на лету, сознавая, что от его знаний будет зависеть успех будущей работы и даже жизнь.  
Временами Дин удивлялся себе: он не узнавал новое, а словно вспоминал. Он предугадывал факты до того, как те бывали озвучены, но относил это на счёт увлекательности предмета и качества преподавания - папа оказался замечательным учителем.

Боевой подготовкой с мальчишкой занимался сосед – Крис Шекли, бывший «морской котик», комиссованный из-за травмы позвоночника, - рослый и полностью рыжий: волосы, глаза и сплошь веснушчатая кожа. «Ты меня изумляешь, парень! На хрена тебе инструктор?»  
Тело тоже будто вспоминало: Крис начинал показывать приём – Дин автоматически, без малейшей паузы, продолжал; Крис разбирал пистолет – Дин собирал его за секунды, чуть ли не с закрытыми глазами… «Ты точно создан для охоты, чувак!» Дин не был в этом уверен, но в тёмном мире чувствовал себя так же естественно, как волк в лесной чаще.

А ещё он был создан для Сэмми.  
Вскоре после того, как Винчестеры перебрались в Су-Фолс, Бобби спросил сына:  
\- Тебе нравится Сэм?  
\- Да, очень, - улыбнулся Дин. – Забавный, как медвежонок, и очень сообразительный. Я эту липучку будто сто лет знаю.  
\- Могу попросить тебя хранить малыша?  
\- Охранять? Само собой, пап.  
\- Хранить, Дин. Адская тварь имеет какие-то страшные виды на Сэма; Джон и я не можем быть с вами постоянно, поэтому вся надежда на тебя. Ты ещё ребёнок, я не должен взваливать на твои плечи такую ответственность, но выхода нет, прости.  
\- А вот сейчас обидно было. – Мальчик усмехнулся одними губами, глаза остались серьёзными. – Ты до сих пор считаешь меня дитём?  
\- Дин…  
\- Папа, демон доберётся до Сэма только через мой труп.  
Сингер сначала отвесил сыну подзатыльник, потом схватил за плечи.  
\- Не смей так говорить! Мы найдём и прикончим беса раньше, чем он приблизится к вам!.. Просто береги Сэмми.

Дин и бережёт, как может, толстенького, пухлощёкого, лохматого хитрюгу, который умоляющим взглядом может вить из него верёвки. Он, умирая от усталости, несколько ночей сидит рядом с мелким, своим присутствием вытягивая того из кошмаров, и готов сидеть сколько угодно, лишь бы Сэмми не вскидывался от собственного крика и не скулил горестно, как выброшенный в канаву щенок.  
Дин готовит еду, ведёт немудрёное хозяйство и изо всех сил старается, чтобы Сэм не вспоминал ту ночь и Желтоглазого. Они вместе играют с мальчишками в мяч, ходят в магазин за продуктами и на тренировки к Шекли. Дину очень нравится, как во время занятий Сэм восторженно смотрит на него; он ещё ни для кого не был старшим.

 

\- Эй, суслик! Ты куда? А посуда?  
Возглас Дина застаёт младшего на пороге. Секунду Сэм раздумывает: подчиниться или вывернуться, потом решает, что две тарелки и кружки того не стоят.  
Он моет посуду, Дин убирает со стола.  
\- Хочу конфету, - ноет Сэм, - а у меня руки мокрые…  
Дин разворачивает фантик и суёт шоколадку в готовно раскрытый рот. Мелкий с удовольствием чавкает и спрашивает невнятно:  
\- За ёлкой пойдём?  
\- С чего бы? – предвкушая, говорит Дин. – Какая ёлка? Ты что – маленький?  
Небольшие глаза Сэма раскрываются шире пределов, положенных природой, темнеют, наливаются слезой и скорбью. Потом до него доходит, и влага моментально высыхает.  
\- Издеваешься?!  
\- Посуди сам, чувак, - смеётся Дин, - какое Рождество без ёлки? И подарки нужно купить.

 

3.

 

Мальчики поднимаются к себе, чтобы переодеться.  
Дин заставляет Сэма надеть шерстяной свитер. Мелкий возмущённо бубнит, что не хочет носить эту колючую фигню, что в зимней куртке выглядит толстым, а со свитером ещё толще.  
\- По уколам соскучился? – интересуется Дин. – Простудишься – будут.  
Недовольно пыхтя и выправляя высокий ворот, Сэм подходит к старшему и, вытянув шею, следит, как тот наматывает на руку нитку чёрных шариков, с редкими вкраплениями белых и изумрудных. Удобный случай, чтобы отомстить за ёлку.  
\- Обвешался побрякушками, как девчонка! Подвеска, кольцо, которое вечно сваливается, и бусы к тому же!  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Дин не смущается и не огрызается, а спокойно объясняет: амулет подарил отец два года назад, тоже на Рождество; кольцо – память о маме.  
\- А браслет был на мне, когда папа нашёл меня в капусте.  
Сэм хохочет:  
\- До сих пор не знаешь, откуда берутся дети?! Скажи ещё, что аист принёс!  
\- Если бы аист – отец так и сказал бы.  
\- Ты в январе родился. Какая капуста?  
\- Морозоустойчивая. – Дин разворачивает мелкого спиной и слегка поддаёт коленом под зад.

 

На площади веселье и толкотня - последний день ярмарки.  
Солнце в дымке блёклого зимнего неба, редкие медленные снежинки.  
От пестроты, шума и многолюдья у Сэма начинает кружиться голова, и он даже не рыпается, когда Дин, искоса глянув на младшего, берёт его за руку.

Мальчики идут мимо огромного вертепа с фигурами в человеческий рост; мимо церковного хора, поющего не благостно, а весело, да ещё приплясывающего на морозе; мимо жонглёров в зелёных костюмах эльфов Санты, кидающих друг другу огромные полосатые леденцы; мимо странного угрюмого человека с куском картона на груди и с надписью на нём: «Демоны уже среди нас! Не отдавайте им душу!»…  
Сэм вздрагивает и сдавливает руку Дина. Тот, чтобы отвлечь мелкого, спрашивает:  
\- Уже знаешь, что дарить Джону?  
\- Нет… Может, увижу нужное за пять баксов. А ты?  
\- Для моего отца книга – лучший подарок.

Длинный ряд разукрашенных фургончиков с прилавками под красными и зелёными тентами тянется вдоль ёлочного базара.  
\- У тебя денег хватит? – беспокоится Сэм. – Возьми мои, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Не надо. Я копилку опустошил, летом удалось подзаработать. 

Мелкий выпускает руку Дина и бежит к фургончику, очарованный росписью на его стене: пушистая ярко-рыжая лисица, грациозно пробирающаяся по заснеженному лесу.  
\- Вы сами рисовали? – спрашивает он торговку – женщину неопределённого возраста и неопределённой фигуры, закутанную в клетчатую шаль, из-под которой виднеется бежевое пальто и тёмно-зелёная юбка до пят.  
\- Понравилось? – улыбается та. – К сожалению, у меня нет способностей к живописи.  
Мальчуган дотягивается до лисы и гладит её по боку.

\- Сэмми, аккуратнее! - к прилавку подходит Дин. – Простите, мэм.  
\- Твой братишка?  
\- Да вроде… - Дин оглядывает длинный стол, уставленный фарфоровыми, деревянными, мраморными статуэтками, резными костяными шарами, шкатулками, вазочками и удивительно похожими на живые цветами.  
\- Подарки ищешь? Для кого?  
\- Отцу и вон тому суслику. И для… для девушки. – Подростка обдаёт жаром, он смущённо улыбается и сбрасывает с головы капюшон куртки. – Только… Нам ещё ёлку покупать.  
\- Не переживай, договоримся. Малыш любит животных? Тогда ему по-нравится тигрёнок.  
Торговка наклоняется, чтобы порыться в коробке, а Дин, рассматривая бусы, развешанные на крючках над прилавком, снимает перчатку и тянется к яркому лазуритовому ожерелью – точь-в-точь под цвет глаз Анны Шекли.

Женщина, найдя керамического тигрёнка, распрямляется именно в тот момент, когда рукав великоватой для Дина куртки съезжает вниз, открывая браслет на тонком запястье.  
Пареньку так и не удаётся взять ожерелье. Женщина роняет фигурку и бросается к нему, вытаскивая из-под тента – из тени на солнечный свет.  
Она хватает Дина за руку, прикасается к намотанным бусикам и, проведя пальцами по шраму на щеке мальчика, выдыхает:  
\- Дин?!! Ты же – Дин Винчестер?  
\- Сингер… Винчестер – он, Сэм, - недоумевая, отвечает парнишка. – Вы нас знаете?  
\- Знаю! – Странная незнакомка отступает на шаг. Дин может поклясться, что её глаза наполнены слезами, и в то же время женщина улыбается. – Пусть Сингер… Тебя не должно было существовать! Это… противоречит всем законам! Противоречит всему!  
Дину становится не по себе. Он коротко оглядывается на мелкого, по-прежнему любующегося аэрографикой.  
\- Я не понимаю…  
\- Поймёшь! И вспомнишь! Если ты смог… вернуться, то способен на такое, о чём мы даже не подозреваем. Не зря я столько лет приезжала сюда в сочельник, надеясь неизвестно на что! – Женщина снимает шаль, вскидывает голову и говорит уже спокойнее. – Я тебе никого не напоминаю?  
«Нет, конечно! Я вас впервые вижу», - хочет сказать Дин, но бледное лицо, раскосые золотистые глаза и гладкие огненные волосы заставляют прошептать:  
\- Матушка Лиса…

* * *

Денег хватило на пятифутовую ёлку и шоколадку для Сэма.  
Старший несёт на плече дерево, в руке сумку с покупками; под мышкой у младшего увесистый пакет, отданный женщиной в качестве подарка для Дина.  
Сэм жуёт батончик, от которого уже дал откусить Дину.  
\- А эта тётка, она Лиса потому, что рыжая? А она сама делает такие красивые фигурки? А откуда она знает, что ремень понравится папе? А откуда она знает тебя?

У Дина голова идёт кругом, вдобавок ещё и болит. Ему совсем не хочется думать ни о том, почему Матушка назвала его Винчестером, ни о её жутких словах «ты не должен существовать».  
Расшифровывать их она не захотела, почему-то заторопилась, собирая товар. Подошедший с хотдогом в руке парнишка-водитель удивился: «Уже? Мы и бензин не окупим. Стоило переться в такую даль…» - «Грузи коробки, Майкл». – «Что-то случилось, Матушка?» - «Произошло истинное чудо, о котором я даже не мечтала…»

Дин обязательно расскажет об этой встрече отцу, но потом, позже, после праздников, которые так не хочется портить тревогой и тайнами.  
Матушка Лиса сказала, что если мистер Сингер захочет поговорить, её можно найти в городе Маринетт, штат Висконсин, - и перед мысленным взором Дина вдруг возник деревянный домик с очень высокой островерхой крышей. И добавила: «Ты тоже приезжай, когда вспомнишь».  
А ещё она сказала, что почти всё можно исправить, если не сдаваться. Почти всё.

\- …Ты оглох?! – в мысли старшего врывается вопль Сэма. Голос звенит от возмущения. – Я тебя сто раз спросил, а ты молчишь!  
Д ин морщится от ломоты в висках.  
\- Да слушаю я…  
\- Что будет, если они не вернутся?!  
\- Джон сказал, что приедут вечером.  
\- А если нет?!  
\- Значит, будут утром, - успокаивая больше себя, чем Сэма, говорит Дин.  
\- Они ведь на охоте, да?  
У старшего, переполненного впечатлениями и сбитого с толку, уже нет сил выкручиваться.  
\- Да. Это их работа.  
Сражённый откровенностью Сэм умолкает и не открывает рот до самого дома, переваривая услышанное.

Дин, установив ёлку в гостиной, притаскивает из кладовой большой фанерный ящик с игрушками. У Сэма глаза разбегаются от скопления ярких шаров, мишек, паровозиков, снежинок, роботов, бабочек.  
\- Ух ты! Даже больше, чем у нас было!  
\- Было много. Мы как-то с папой целый магазин опустошили. Правда, я прилично их переколотил… Теперь твоя очередь.  
Дин возится с ужином: варит рис, разогревает в микроволновке курицу-гриль и даже готовит соус по отцовскому рецепту из помидоров, сыра и чеснока. Из гостиной доносится шуршание, топот и изредка нежный звон разбиваемой игрушки.  
Дин ухмыляется, но не вмешивается. Когда сопение раздаётся прямо за спиной, он говорит в пространство, не поворачиваясь от плиты:  
\- Всё? Сейчас есть будем.  
\- Я там… это…  
\- Веник в чулане.

Раскрасневшийся от хлопот и нагулянного аппетита Сэм уминает куру так, что любо-дорого смотреть. Дин мимоходом проверяет температуру, прикоснувшись ладонью к его лбу.  
Сэм вскидывает голову и, глядя на старшего, серьёзно сообщает:  
\- Я хочу охотиться на нечисть.  
Дин, которого отец начал приобщать к семейному делу примерно в том же возрасте, пытается вразумить мелкого:  
\- Сэмми, не нужно лезть в это болото. Не выберешься потом.  
\- Я не маленький и всё обдумал… пока ёлку украшал.  
\- Джон не позволит.  
\- А я и спрашивать не собираюсь. Ты начнёшь со мной заниматься, а потом мы поставим папу перед фактом.  
\- Суслик, откуда ты таких слов понабрался? – Дин садится на соседний стул. – Подумай ещё.  
Он вздёргивает рукава свитера, снимает с левой руки массивные чёрные часы, с правой – браслет и показывает шрамы на внутренней стороне запястий.  
\- Однажды меня поймали оголодавшие упыри и, пока папа нас не отыскал и не покрошил их, выпили две пинты крови, вот тогда я и спросил себя: какого лешего я выбрал это занятие?  
Карие глаза Сэма становятся огромными, как плошки.  
\- Ты нарочно меня пугаешь?!  
\- Сэмми, охота – это всегда страх и грязь. Не ввязывайся. – Дин спохватывается, что его прямодушие отнюдь не праздничного свойства, надо было всё обратить в шутку. Поздно – младший уже под впечатлением.

 

Сэм отвлекается, когда мальчики начинают упаковывать подарки. Они заворачивают покупки от Матушки Лисы в нарядную бумагу: Сэм – поясной ремень, сплетённый из разноцветной кожи; Дин – две книги, на толстом фолианте он надписывает «Папе», на книжке поменьше – «Сэму». Мелкий вытягивает шею, чтобы рассмотреть, но слышит: «Утром. Пусть всё по правилам, ладно?»

Зато Сэм получает возможность развернуть пакет, который Матушка передала Дину, и обнаружить большую шахматную доску. Младший кладёт её на стол и расставляет стеклянные фигуры: сверкающие чёрные и матовые белоснежные. Сама доска странная; квадраты небрежно – с потёками и просветами - раскрашены в чёрный и тёмно-красный цвета, что, впрочем, Сэма не смущает.  
\- Дин, как красиво! Смотри, у ферзя даже золотой шарик на макушке. Хочешь, играть научу?  
\- А ты умеешь?  
\- Немного. Я в Лоуренсе ходил в школьный кружок. Только услуга за услугу: ты меня научишь стрелять.  
Дин что-то шепчет в сторону и это явно не строчки из рождественского гимна. Но на что не пойдёшь, лишь бы отвлечь мелкого от нехороших мыслей.  
\- Ладно, показывай.

Сэм радостно поворачивается к доске и сбивает локтем фигуры. Две или три улетают за диван.  
Мальчики разом падают на колени и лезут их разыскивать. Дин сопит возмущённо, Сэм виновато, умоляя про себя, чтобы фигурки не раскололись.  
Они не разбились, только от белого ферзя отлетел шарик. Сэм и его разыскал под диваном и, сдув пыль, протянул Дину.  
Тот, повертев в пальцах резную бусину, решает:  
\- Классная штука. Сейчас прицеплю на браслет.  
На языке Сэма вертится с десяток шуток о непонятной привязанности старшего к девчачьим фенечкам, однако он благоразумно не даёт им волю.

 

Поздно вечером Дин отправляется покормить собак.  
Пока Смит и Вессон с аппетитом хлюпают и чавкают мясной кашей, он выходит за ворота «Автосвалки Сингера». Отсюда шоссе как на ладони. Машин совсем немного; редкие проезжающие торопятся домой – к близким и праздничному столу.

Дин набрасывает на голову капюшон, суёт озябшие руки в карманы и упрямо ждёт, что один из автомобилей наконец свернёт на подъездную дорогу, что папа и Джон выберутся из него раздражённые и усталые, но живые и здоровые, войдут в дом, умоются, выпьют по глотку виски и набросятся на курицу с рисом, постепенно отмякая и начиная улыбаться. И наступит настоящее Рождество.

Сзади подходит Сэм, становится рядом и, запихнув ладошку в Динов карман, крепко хватается за руку. Ротвейлер и доберман тоже приближаются молча и усаживаются по обе стороны мальчиков наподобие статуй.  
Великолепное небо разворачивает над ними мерцающий Млечный Путь; снежинки осыпаются звёздными искорками из прозрачных облаков.  
\- Они вернутся… - тихо произносит Дин.

* * *

Дождавшись, когда Сэм уснёт, уместив под щекой тигрёнка из тёплой бархатной керамики, Дин вылезает из-под одеяла и спускается на первый этаж.  
Здесь тускло горит дежурная лампа, поблёскивают-покачиваются от неощутимого сквознячка украшения на ёлке.  
Дин обходит дом. Всё в порядке, соляные дорожки у порогов и на подоконниках не тронуты. Он проверяет, заряжен ли обрез, прикрытый курткой на вешалке. Он придумал бы ещё сотню дел, только бы отвлечься от нарастающего чувства тревоги.  
Но больше заняться нечем, и Дин садится в угол дивана, поближе к телефону, закутавшись в старый, мягкий, как пух, отцовский кардиган. Если зажмуриться, легко представить, что папа рядом, перелистывает книгу, и, позорно наплевав на свои без малого взрослые пятнадцать, можно уткнуться лбом ему в плечо…  
Дин закрывает глаза.

 

И оказывается в странном месте.  
Он стоит босыми ногами на ледяном камне неровного багряного цвета. Он по-прежнему в ночной одежде – широких фланелевых штанах и давно выгоревшей футболке. В ярде проходит граница, и там начинается угольно-чёрное поле, такое же пустынное и бескрайнее, как красное за спиной мальчишки.

Откуда исходит свет, непонятно – совсем низко висят тяжёлые серые тучи, они медленно бурлят, перемещаются, но даже сильный ветер, то холодными, то знойными порывами налетающий со всех сторон, не в силах их разогнать.  
\- Привет, Дин, - говорит рослый мужчина в пальто с поднятым воротником, так же останавливаясь в ярде от черты. Его глаза загораются жёлтым, и паренёк невольно отступает на шаг.  
Поборов мгновенный испуг, Дин распрямляется. Даже во сне враг не увидит его смятения.  
\- Помнишь меня? Я Азазель. У нас были счёты… в прошлом. И ты выиграл. Но сейчас Сэм тебе не брат и Джон не отец, нам нечего делить. Отойди в сторону.  
Дин ничего не понимает. Он знает одно: перед ним адский монстр, чудовище, которому нельзя уступать. А ещё он уже умеет блефовать и, скручивая страх, нагло смотреть в лицо опасности.  
\- Я всё помню. И, если уж мне удалось вернуться, Сэм, кем бы он ни был, всегда останется под моей защитой.  
\- Сэм мой! А ты ничто, гадёныш! – в изумлении и даже некотором замешательстве говорит демон. – Я раздавлю тебя!  
\- Хочешь попробовать ещё раз? Валяй, с-сука. – Дин сжимает кулаки, словно и впрямь готов померяться силами с могущественной древней тварью.  
Азазель с оглушительным рыком, от которого дрожит камень под ногами и вот-вот обрушится небо, кидается на мальчишку –

 

\- и Дин подскакивает на диване.  
Его трясёт и тошнит, в бешеном ритме заходится сердце – будто он и в самом деле только что выстоял против демона. Стены родного дома кажутся менее реальными, чем поле короткой битвы.  
Дин с трудом разжимает пальцы – ногти впились в ладонь – и, пошатываясь, бредёт на кухню, где пьёт воду из-под крана.  
Ему в жизни не было так страшно; даже когда держал огнемёт наготове и ждал вендиго, которого папа должен был вывести на него; даже когда упыри прокусили вены на запястьях, и кровь лилась ручьём, и жизнь утекала вместе с нею…

Радостный лай Смита и Вессона приводит Дина в чувство; он спешит к окну, чтобы увидеть, как во двор въезжает отцовский пикап, и из него вылезают двое мужчин – живые и на своих ногах.  
Дин, всхлипнув от облегчения, бросается открывать дверь.  
Бобби, чья куртка залита потёками вонючей зелёной жижи, входит первым и протягивает сыну винтовку: «Убери в шкаф. Утром почистишь, хорошо?»  
\- Ты чего не спишь?  
\- Вас жду. С Рождеством, папа!  
\- Ах, да… Я и забыл совсем. И тебя с Рождеством. Прости, не могли приехать раньше.  
\- Как вы тут? – Джон ни в чём не вымазан, но зато его куртка продрана в нескольких местах, и Винчестер облеплен пухом и пером с ног до головы.  
\- Всё в порядке. – Бесконечный день укладывается в несколько слов. – Сходили за ёлкой, украсили, поели, в шахматы сыграли… Подарки для вас приготовили.  
\- Подарки – это хорошо. – Синевато-бледный от усталости Бобби хочет похлопать сына по плечу, но вовремя замечает, насколько грязны руки. – Ругер-Мини вычистишь - и забирай себе, уже удержишь. – Он подмигивает Дину и начинает с трудом, негнущимися пальцами, расстёгивать пуговицы.  
\- Я для Сэма не успел ничего приготовить, - сокрушённо говорит Джон. – Дин, может, у тебя завалялась какая-нибудь игрушка?  
\- Найду, - кивает Дин. – Дамский браунинг подойдёт? Мой первый пистолет.


End file.
